Derik D. Earth
Introduction Derik is a pirate,a childhood freind of Pirate Ice blade and a member of The Skyline Pirates. Appearance Derik is a tall muscular man.He has large black hair that in the back go off spikey. He has one gold eye and the other is a cybernatic blue eye. Also his arms are cybernetic,and have spikes on them and black and on his left arm has the shoulder spikes come off it. Also his arms have blue orbs in them that can generate electricity. Also on his neck he has a very long red scarf.He wear black pants that is keep up with a many strap belt with a belt buckle of a smiley face pirate symbole, and a skull hangs from his belt. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Derik uses a long black blade and is capable of cutting through steel,iron, and many other hard matrials with it.Also he is a capable swordsman capable of fighting many low ranking normal marinesall at once and defeating them all with ease. Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Derik is very strong thanks to his cyborg attachments derik capable of crushing boulders and able to lift a grown human man off the ground without effort.Also when he was younger in his fight with enel was capable of harming the god of skypedia. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Derik uses a long black blade sayed to be "black as a nightmare". Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History When Derik was a child he was in a terrible accident which cost him most of his body but was found by the great Vegapunk and was given robotic body parts by the great genius.Also Derik is a close childhood friend of a member of the blade family Ice Blade and has great faith and trust in him.Derik is also close to the rest of the members of the blade family.Derik also became a member of The Skyline PIrates right before the skyline war. Also at one point in his life he encounter the so called god of Skypedia Enel Derik tryed to fight him but was no match for enel's lighting powers after this Derik tryed to copy Enel's lighting powers by installing his robotic arms to generate their own Electricity though Derik's ablities are no were Enel's fruit powers. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Will of D. Category:Swordsmen Category:Wyvern 0m3g4